


Slithered Here From Eden

by 80sarcaderat



Series: It's all about ascension, I guess; don't put me to rest... [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ascension, Character Death, Gen, God Tier (Homestuck), Knight of Void - Freeform, Post-Ascension, Song: From Eden (Hozier), Suicide, Sword Suicide, Temporary Character Death, Title from a Hozier Song, suicide TW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80sarcaderat/pseuds/80sarcaderat
Summary: Ascension of the Knight of Void.Innocence died screaming, honey ask me I should knowI slithered here from Eden just to sit outside your door
Series: It's all about ascension, I guess; don't put me to rest... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596745
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Slithered Here From Eden

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: GRAPHICALLY DEPICTED SUICIDE. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE/TRIGGERED BY THE DEPICTION OF SUICIDE. THIS IS A WARNING.

She stood above her Quest Bed, icy blue eyes studying the swirling symbol lain atop it. She grimaced, eyes squinting ever so slightly. Void. One of the other players, well versed in the knowledge of the game, had told her of this "aspect". Literal nothingness. The concept of absence, the embodiment of unknown. 

Fucking bullshit.

She wasn't nothing. She was something, she was someone, and this game was bullshit. This whole thing was bullshit. 

She spit a curse from her lips, clutching the jian a little tighter. The straight sword had been a gift from the well-versed player, who'd said she'd need a weapon sooner or later. She just didn't think she'd need it for this. Gritting her teeth, she climbed atop it at the lip and turned around to face the endless sea. The wind picked up, and the waves began to crash themselves higher and higher against the rocks. It was almost beautiful, in a depressingly tragic way. She sighed, grinding her teeth tighter. 

With one hand, she spun the sword tip around to her chest, holding it just above her heart. She hesitated, jian lightly pressing into the thin fabric of her shirt. She took a deep breath, hands and sword shaking, afraid. She lowered the sword, a contempt sigh escaping from her lips. Fear was exasperating, especially since this was something that had to be done, and now, with this hesitation, she was just stalling. 

The waves crashed again, higher and angrier and the skies grew dark, darker than they'd ever been. A storm was blowing in, and it be there pretty damn soon. For all she knew, the storm could sweep the Bed away in an instant, and then it'd be god-knows how long before she found it again. So, with another resigned sigh, she raised the sword back up to her heart, an arms' length away, and took a deep breath.

Without hesitation this time, she plunged the sword deep into her chest, piercing her left lung and heart, blood spraying from the wound in a violent cascade. She wheezed, and fell backwards, hitting the Bed with a damp _thud._ Wheezing, she gripped the sword by the handle, desperately trying to remove it. With every jerk and wiggle, pain shot from the wound, and she gritted her teeth, barely containing her screams. Finally, the sword was freed, and she gasped, only to hack up more blood. She gripped the hilt, arm slumping, limbs splayed, world going dark.

The last thing she felt was the starting pitter of rain. 

There, on the altar of Nothing, she died, puddles of crismon being washed away as the pitter turned to patter, and the patter turned to sheets of rain. The waves grew and grew, reaching their peaks just at the lip of the cliff. The jian nearly slipped from her fingers, but the tip found itself embedded in the now muddy slurry of ground. The waves swelled, lapping over the cliff edge and sweeping around her Bed. Slowly, it began to move, dragging itself out to sea. 

Slowly, slowly, the waves began to cover her corpse, lifting her ever so slightly off the Bed. Beneath them, shadows began to seep from beneath it, floating to the top as if it were oil, oozing from their depths. It clustered above her body, and she floated just into it, coating her skin with the substance.

On Derse, she was awake, and hovering above the moon, surrounded by the horrorterrors that called the Furthest Ring home. They were above her, speaking in whispers only she could hear. The Dersites below stood still, terrified at the very sight of the eldritch abominations. She glanced upwards, facing one with thousands of tentacles and endless eyes. Several hundred stared back at her, the largest perfectly centered, staring into her soul. A tentacle reached out; a writhing and blistering mass of smaller tentacles slapped together to form a semblance of an appendage.

The tentacle made its way to her, the tip just barely in reach. She reached out, fingers barely brushing it. The whispers grew louder and louder, until they were all she could hear. The tip writhed, and her hand made contact. In an instant, she could see it all: every secret, every terror, every word, every lie. Everything was so overwhelmingly clear and nightmarishly blurry that all she could muster was a scream, and yet no sound came out. The shadows overwhelmed her, and after a few moments, she tumbled back to the moon's surface, hitting it with a bone-shattering _crack!_

The Dersites crowded around her, careful of the blood currently seeping from the gaping hole in her twisted neck, bone poking through from the fall. She began to decay into shadows, seeping into the sky, slipping through the cracks in the universe. 

Her dreamself's essence slid from beneath the bed, becoming the shadows seeping into the sea. They melded with her skin, coating her in the color of the void. She sunk below the surface of the sea, the Bed below her, the waves retreating and shrinking down, taking her and the Bed to the bottom of the sea, leaving a long trail of oozing black tendrils in her wake. 

She came to rest atop the Bed, surrounded by the ooze. It ebbed and flowed around her, a living breathing thing. The sea calmed, and for a moment, all was quiet. 

Suddenly, the ooze lifted her corpse, swirling and throwing it violently around itself, and the void on her skin began to shift. The waves above began to churn, and out burst the tentacles from the sea, vomiting up into the sky. Her body rose, the void lengthening off her shoulders to become a cape, sliding up her neck to become a hood, slinking down her arms to become sleeves, wrapping her in the void, _becoming_ the void. The tentacles receded just below her, writhing and frothing about, pushing up the jian from their depths and sliding it into her hand, wrapping her fingers around its hilt.

She hovered in the air, cape fluttering in the harsh wind, dripping the essence of absence down below into the sea. Her breath had returned, shallow and quiet. She was still asleep, stuck between life and death, her mortal body left atop its final resting place at the bottom of the sea, and her ascended self hovering directly above it. 

From the depths of the Furthest Ring, she heard a voice. A single voice amongst the thousands that spoke.

_Awaken,_ it said.

Kaya Schmidt, the Knight of Void, opened her eyes. 

She had Ascended. 

**Author's Note:**

> ASCENSION: 1/12


End file.
